James Dontos II
The youngest son of James Dontos and Anne Dontos and brother of Harvey Dontos, Ivan Dontos, Merry Dontos,Harper Dontos and Kristina Dontos and is married to Tori Dontos. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley to the beloved mayor James and his wife Anne, he is the nicest member of the Dontos Siblings and is bright. He has been involved in politics from a young age and has helped his father many times with his role as mayor. When James Dontos has gone away for a holiday with Anne, James Dontos II manages to run the town in his absence. Rumour has it that he when his father dies may become the Mayor of Grasmere Valley. He met Tori while he was young and ended up marrying her. She has always been loving and supportive of the Dontos family and in particular of her husband. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He as are his other siblings are present when the truth is revealed at the Dontos house by Anne and Del about Vera Cullingham who is engaged to Harvey Dontos is revealed to be none other than a black widow who killed her four previous husband and was after the Dontos money. Volume 8 Once again he is present when Harvey has another heartbreak, this time being dumped by Tessa Crab who he was running with for Prime Minister and Vice Prime Minister. With Harper leading, they all end up coming up with a plan to get Tessa Crab back for mistreating Harvey. Volume 17 When his parents are off on holiday in France for a well earned break, James Dontos II steps in an assumes his duties in his absence due to having most experiencing in it. He is the one who calls the financial emergency meeting as it is revealed the town needs £62 Million as explained by the financial expert Coinmasters. There many of the town have many ideas as to how to combat this with James Dontos leading the meeting. One attempt involved Ashley Farreau doing a Ice Bucket like challenge with everyone daring everyone to Rugby tackle a random stranger, film it and to donate money to the town. While the fad caught on, no one donated any money just leading many people to be assault. As a result of that Ashley Farreau for his idea was summoned James. He thought we was going to get an award. Instead James Dontos II sent him to prison for the week. It is not until his father returns that the issue ends up being resolved with Mariath Le Briosse donating the money to the town. Volume 24 When James Dontos is severely ill there are yet again talk of James Dontos II taking his place. However James manages to get well. Volume 35 The Dontos family all tried to avoid getting involved with Ruth Ogden and Dr John Ogden but Mrs Bath tries to use the families neutral position as an excuse to hijack James Dontos's mayor position by strongly siding with Ruth as she is wronged by Dr John's unfaithfulness and Mrs Bath had been herself. However when it is revealed that her daughter Alvia Bath's boyfriend Darren Sussex had been proven to have an affair with Henrietta Rogers, Mrs Bath is labelled a hypocrite and her chance of getting power is dashed. Volume 40 It is James Dontos and Anne Dontos 60th wedding anniversary and the entire town is invited to celebrate. James is among those celebrating and helping organise the event for his beloved parents. However things change when Roger Boarding over hears Cliff Clifford in the toilet on the phone ordering to find and kill Jenna Parish whom they believed was dead but in fact she was still alive. Upon revealing the information to James, Anne, Tori and James II, the event ends up being cancelled with James Dontos II going with Roger to try and stop Cliff and find Jenna before he does.In the end Jenna is rescued by her husband, Russell Parish who sees her running towards him much to his shock, running for her life. Volume 41 James and Tori are having a baby! Franny May wonders when Kim Pope cries in disbelief when reading the paper that the newspaper reveals that they weren't pregnant after all this turned out not to be the case. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #68 -72 Dead Famous #71 Tale of Mrs Wier James Dontos II discovers Mr Wier and Dac Shane who had been stranded in the desert and declares them dead. #72 Tale of Gina Kelly It turns out the pair were not dead but just sleeping. James Dontos II managed to bring them back safe and to Mrs Wier. He then comments that he hoped no one caught wind of his mistaken they were dead. However Gina Kelly managed to do so and already spread the news, causing great anguish and embarrassment. #76 Skater Boy #76 Tale of Simon Haldeck James along with Josh Harrow and Janine Drexall are judges of the skating competition despite the fact none of them have any experience, something they all take exception to. James wonders if they have insurance as Granny About To Die is skating. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #89 Tale of Mrs Goop He is among those trying to search for Mrs Goop when she went missing. The Devons Show Season 5 Episode 16 Love Bomb James Dontos II ended up being taken by the Agape church who love bomb on those they want to get them into their church with hugging them and showing love before taking them away. James Dontos, wants to get his son back as does Nanny Prescot wants to get her daughter, Champaine back and Daisy who wants to get back Kelly Barbour. They decide to have a plant to go be taken and have their smart phone on so they can track where they are being taken to. They pull out short straws and it’s Janet Herman who has to do it. After making it out as if she was lonely, Randy Morris jumps in and whisks her away. It turns out that they are being held in The Moogles café which has been changed to The Agape café as Sally Moogle has been forced to do so by the church. The four are held hostage by Wanda Wellingham who is a wacky, irritating, NAR lady who has a grating voice. The gang come in poising as agape workers with their litter pickers hoping to free them. They are soon spotted and join the others a Wanda talks to them hoping they will join her movement. To get them going away, Mr Love whose wife Marnie Span has just split up complains how lonely he is outside the café. The Agape church desperate to recruit him go after him chasing him. He legs it to Elysian Fields soon making the group there problem. Everyone who had been held hostage ends up being able to be freed, including James Dontos II.